


I've got all these pieces and I can't put them together

by shamelesssmut



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, I suck at tagging, Jefferson doesn't like this kind of conversation, Kendra doesn't really want to share that kind of things with the others, Kendra remembers more of their lives, Leonard just enjoyes his coffee, Mick likes setting things on fire, Rip just wants to focus on the problem at hand, Sara wants to know everything, breakfast time, this fandom doesn't have enough works in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendra looked up when Carter walked in the room and bit her lip for a moment. "Hey." she said softly.</p><p>Carter looked at her and smiled. "Hey. Are you okay? You look strange." he said as he moved to sat down on her bed next to her. "You just stormed out. Is something wrong?" </p><p>Kendra shook her head as she looked down at her hands that were in her lap. "No, no. Just...memories. My head kinda hurts." he said.</p><p>Carter nodded. "That can happen. Just don't push too much. Let the memories come to you." he said and looked at her. "So what did you remember?"</p><p>The first chapter is focused on Kendra and Carter. The second chapter has all the character in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, these two are perfection and there are not really enough works for them so I decided to write something. I hope that you guys like it if so please leave some kudos or comments. Enjoy!

Kendra looked up when Carter walked in the room and bit her lip for a moment. "Hey." she said softly.

Carter looked at her and smiled. "Hey. Are you okay? You look strange." he said as he moved to sat down on her bed next to her. "You just stormed out. Is something wrong?" 

Kendra shook her head as she looked down at her hands that were in her lap. "No, no. Just...memories. My head kinda hurts." he said.

Carter nodded. "That can happen. Just don't push too much. Let the memories come to you." he said and looked at her. "So what did you remember?"

Kendra bit her lip again as she glanced at him and then looked again. "Nothing important. I mean nothing that can help us kill Savage." she shrugged.

"Only because it's not important in the fight with Savage doesn't mean it's not important at all." Carter said.

"Yes, but that is really not important." Kendra murmured.

Carter ran a hand through her hair. "Kendra, you know that you can talk to me about everything. Especially memories. Whatever it is, it's something that happened to us."

Kendra looked at him and nodded a bit. "I know." she whispered and took a deep breath. "Do you think that it'll take a long time for me to remember everything? Because right now everything is such a mess." she said.

"I don't know. Usually after we meet it doesn't take long for you to emerge but I can't tell you how much time it will take. Every time is different." Carter explained.

Kendra nodded as she listened to him. "Yeah. I just hope it doesn't take forever." she murmured.

Carter chuckled quietly. "Don't worry. It never took forever." he said and looked at her. "Just don't push yourself. You'll get an awful headache."

Kendra groaned quietly as she looked at him. "How am I supposed not to? I've got all these pieces and I can't put them together. It's driving me crazy." she murmured.

Carter nodded. "I know how annoying that can be but you've to let it happen on its own. Soon the pieces will fall together on their own and you'll remember everything." he said.

"If you say so." She said and looked away. "Usually, what do you remember first?" she asked.

"Our first life. Usually I've flashes of it first." Carted said as he looked at the wall, a small smile on his lip.

"That was a long time ago, wasn't it? We're ancient, aren't we? From what small piece I remember from that life it was a while ago." 

Carter laughed quietly. "Yes, we're old." he said as he looked back at her. "What's bothering you?"

"Why do you think that something is bothering me?" Kendra asked.

"Because I know you. Tell me." 

"That's so unfair. You know everything about me and I know almost nothing about you. Well I know what you look like naked, of course. Not that is of any help." Kendra murmured.

"So that's the problem?" Carter smiled a bit as he looked at her. 

Kendra looked up at him and bit her lip. "I just said that, didn't I?" she murmured.

Carter nodded. "So you're remembering us being intimate?" he asked.

Kendra looked down, blushing as she nodded a bit.

Carter smiled as he cupper her cheek and made her look back at him. "You'd have remembered it eventually." he said.

"I know but...I don't know you. I don't even know much about our lives but I already know how good you are and I can't stop myself from wanting you..." Kendra murmured and bit her lip as she looked at him.

Carter ran his thumb over her jaw line slowly. "There's nothing wrong with that. You'll remember more." he said softly. "You just need some more time."

"Time is not what I need." Kendra mumbled quietly.

"No?" Carther raised an eyebrow. "Then what do you need, Kendra?" he asked.

Kendra looked up at him and bit her lip for a moment before she leaned and kissed him hungrily.

Carter wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as he kissed her back.

"I need you. I need to feel all these things I feel in the memories." Kendra whispered against his bottom lip.

"As you wish." Carter smirked against her lips and pulled her in his lap. He ran his hands up and down her back as he started kissing her neck.

Kendra hummed and bared her neck to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Carter ran his hands under her shirt and up her back, running his fingers over every inch of skin and sucking on Kendra's pulse point when she shivered.

Kendra grabbed his hair and leaned to kiss him hungrily. She pulled away to breath after a moment and tugged on his shirt.

Carter chuckled quietly and helped her get it off. He threw it on the floor and looked at her. 

Kendra pushed him on his back and starte kissing over his chest and stomach, smirking at the soft moan that left Carter's lips.

Carter sat up again, pulling her body closer to his as he kissed her passionately. "I missed you, Chay - Ara."

Kendra smiled softly against his lips. "I missed you too, Khufu." she whispered.

Carter groaned when he heard her use that name and rolled them over on the bed so he was on top of her.

Half an hour later Kendra put her head on Carther's chest, panting quietly. "Now I know why we got back together in every life." she whispered.

Carter laughed and pulled her closer. "Yeah, it must be because of that." he chuckled.

"Just give me an hour to get some sleep and then we're so doing it again." Kendra said as she leaned to kiss him softly before she moved to put her head on his shoulder and hide her face against his neck.

"As you say, Kendra." Carter whispered, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara raised an eyebrow when Kendra walked in the room, smiling. 

"Good morning." Kendra said and went to get a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Rip said from where he wa sitting on a chair, reading something.

Carter walked in after a minute and smiled when Kendra gave him a cup of coffee. "Thank you." he said.

Kendra bit her lip and nodded as she looked away.

"You two look pretty happy." Sara said and smirked at Kendra. "Any particular reason?" she asked.

Kendra looked down at her cup and took a sip, not metting Sara's eyes.

"I'm pretty sure they fucked." Mick said and took a bite of his toast.

Kendra looked up at him with wide eyes. "Why'd you say that?" she murmured.

"Because you're not as quiet as you think you are." Mick snorted.

"Oh, look who's talking." Sara rolled her eyes. "I'm so tired of walking down the hall and hearing 'Oh, yes, Lenny, keep going.' " she said, smirking at Mick.

Mick shrugged. "What can I say? He's good." he said and looked at Leonard.

Leonard grinned at Sara. "See? I'm good." he smirked and took a sip of his cup of coffee.

"It's still so early in the morning. Can't we talk about something else?" Jefferson murmured.

"I'm afraid that's a topic they enjoy way too much, Jefferson." Martin said and went to get himself another cup of coffee.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Sara shrugged and looked at Kendra. "So...Wanna tell us more?" she smirked.

Kendra looked at her and shook her head. "Why'd I want to tell you more?" she murmured. "You're not telling us what you and Rip are doing." she said.

"Oh, I can so do that. For example, last night..." Sara started, smiling.

"Sara. You don't have to share what we do in the bedroom." Rip said quickly, cutting her off.

Sara looked at him. "How am I supposed to make her talk then?" she asked.

"I don't know why you even find it that interesting." Ray said.

"And I don't know why you find science interesting but I'm not saying anything, am I?" Sara said.

Leonard laughed quietly. "Good one." he said.

"So back to the topic. Are you two together?" Sara asked as she looked at Kendra and Carter.

Kendra groaned quietly. "Can we start talking about something other than us." she murmured.

Carter leaned against the counter and sipped his coffee, not really paying attention to the conversation.

"You can answer me too, Carter." Sara smiled.

He looked at her, frowning a bit. "That'd be hard considering I'm not listening you." he said. "I was thinking about Savage." he said.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Boring." shee said.

"Finally someone focused on the problem." Rip said and put his book down. 

"It's breakfast. I don't want to listen that. I'll lose my appetite." Mick said.

"But listening about sex wouldn't make you lose your appetite?" Ray raised an eyebrow.

"No, haircut, it wouldn't." Mick said, glancing at him.

"I thought that people like you didn't like hearing about straight sex." Ray said.

Mick looked at him. "People like me? Oh, I'll so enjoy setting you on fire." he growled at him.

Ray laughed nervously. "I didn't mean it like that...it was just...huh." he said and looked at Leonard for help.

"Don't look at me." Leonard said and took another sip of his coffee. "And just for the record Mick had had more women that you can count." he said.

Mick looked at Leonard and smiled a bit. "But none of them were as good as you, Lenny."

Leonard smirked. "So I've heard." he said and leaned to kiss him hungrily.

Jefferson looked away. "They're going to do it right here, aren't they?" he asked.

"We should find him a girl. Gideon find Jefferson a girl." Sara said.

"On this ship the only women are you and miss Saunders, miss Lance." Gideon said. "But I can look for some women on your next stop." 

"That would do." Sara said, shrugging a bit. "You'll have to wait a while." she said, looking at Jefferson.

Rip looked at Sara. "You know that Gideon has more important things to do than look for women." he said.

"This is important, Rip." Sara said as she went to sit in his lap and ran a hand through his hair. "Poor Jax needs a girl."

"I do not." Jefferson murmured.

"Sure you don't." Sara said.

Mick looked at Leonard as he put his cup down. "I'm bored." he said. "So we should either go to my room or you should find me something to set on fire." he said.

Leonard chuckled quietly and drink the rest of his coffee quickly before he got up. "Let's go then." he smirked and pulled Mick after himself.

Sara looked at Rip. "I think we should do the same." she smirked and leaned closer to him.

"We just got up, Sara." Rip said.

Sara shrugged and got up. "I can have fun without you." she said and walked away.

Rip got up and cleared his throat. "If you excuse me." he murmured and went after her.

Ray and the Professor were deep in conversation.

Jefferson looked at Kendra and Carter and got up. "I'll find some other place to be." he said and walked away.

Kendra blinked and looked at Carter. "Did we do something?" she asked.

Carter shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of." he said.

"I think we should go somewhere and talk...about us." Kendra said and bit her lip.

Carter nodded. "We can do that."

Kendra smiled a bit and pulled him toward her room. She sat down on the bed and looked at him.

Carter sat down next to her.

"Are we together?" Kendra asked quickly.

Carter smiled softly as he looked at her. "You tell me, Kendra. You know that I'm more than happy to be with you but if you need more time..You have it." he said.

Kendra nodded a bit and looked at her hands. "I don't want time...I want you. But we...We should take it slow because I still don't remember much." she said.

"I'm a patient man." Carter said softly.

Kendra smiled and leaned to kiss him softly.

That's when the door opened and Sara grinned at them. "Ah, I knew it." she said.

Kendra looked at her and shook her head a bit. "I thought you and Rip were..." she cleared her throat a bit.

"Well Gideon got a lead on Savage so he left. Which means he's not getting any in the near future." Sara said. "I decided to stop by and see what you're doing but you're clearly busy." she smirked.

Carter got up. "I should go check on that." he said and looked at Kendra.

She nodded. "Yeah, you should." she said and smiled when he leaned to kiss her cheek before he left. "Not busy anymore." she murmured as she looked at Sara.

Sara shrugged a bit and went to sit down next to her. "So you're together?" she asked.

Kendra looked at her and smiled a bit. "Yeah, we are." 

"Nice." Sara said and looked around. "Wanna go see what Mick and Leonard are doing?" she smirked.

"You know what they're doing." Kendra murmured.

"Yeah, I know. We can tell them that Rip wants to see us all about that lead." she grinned.

"Do you really want to interrupt them?" Kendra raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. It's going to be fun." Sara hummed.

"Remember what happened last time Ray went to them and interruped them?" she asked.

Sara laughed. "Mick chased him around the ship. It was fun." she said and got up. 

"Not for him." Kendra chuckled.

"Yeah, well he wouldn't chase me around." Sara shrugged.

Kendra smiled and got up as well. "I should go check on Carter and what Gideon got on Savage." she said.

"Boring." Sara said quietly and smirked as she walked to the door. "I'll go have some fun interrupting the love birds." she grinned and walked toward Mick's room.

Kendra chuckled. "Good luck." she said and wewnt to find Carter.


End file.
